Together At Last
by violent-sorrow
Summary: like it says in the title what else


TOGETHER AT LAST  
DISCLAIMER: This story is very short because is only a draft of an idea about the letter that i am thinking about using in my main story in a few day time.  
  
  
  
TOGETHER AT LAST  
In the florida gymnasium a young girl sits at her desk writing   
Dear Tommy  
I have something to say, but I don't really know how to say it… I know your probably with somebody else now, but I just have to explain why I did what I did, you see when I left you behind I went into a sort of deppresion, making up diffrent scenarios of what was going to happen, I didn't want you to worry about me, because we learnt that love can be dangerous as power rangers, I decided to stop there being any chance of you getting hurt because of me, so I wrote the letter, I didn't mean one word of it, that you have to believe me, I love you Tommy Oliver and I hope some day you can forgive me, I didn't want to see you hurt so I hurt myself instead.  
Yours forever   
Kimberly Ann Hart.  
With this the young girl seals the letter with her firebird signate, slowly her eyes drift to the stamp in her hand  
"forever pink!" is engraved on the side, as she reads the tears that have been falling since she seated herself begin to slowly worsen  
"forever your Tommy!" she whispers as she place the letter into the mail box.  
  
A few days later in Angel Grove Calafornia the letter arrives!   
As he entered the surf spot Tommy Oliver had no idea of the revalation awaited him, seating himself a the bar the re-powered ranger prepared to order a drink whe his eyes settled of the signate on the letter infront of him  
"bella is this for me?" he asked, bella, the owner of the surf spot turned from her oven and nodded  
"arrived early this morning Tommy!" she informed him, Tommy couldn't speak he just stared at the signate   
"Kimberly!" he thought, she was the only person with a fire bird signate, he knew because he had made it for her, taking the ltter from the rack in the bar he turned and headed to the training mat, as he stared at it he didn't notice his friend walking up to him till he heard a gasp from over his shoulder  
"its her isn't it Jason, I'm not seeing things?" he asked turning to Jason  
"yeah its her Tom!" Jason informed prying the letter from his friends hands, as he slowly opened the envolope the remaning three rangers circled him, Tommy however was frozen to the spot, Jason cleared his throat and began to read.  
as Jason finished reading he saw that his friend had gone as pale as a bed sheet.  
  
a few days later still Kimber sat crying   
"I hope you can understand why I did what I did Tommy?" she wished as she watched her team mates training, as she sits there she doesn't notice her coach has entered until he is stood right infront of her  
"Kimberly, there is someone at the entrance for you!" he informed her, Kimberly found this strange, she wasn't expecting anyone, as she stood up the idea that it could be tommy swam in her head.  
Outside by the entrance to the gym Tommy Oliver stood leant against the wall, the colour still hadn't returned to his face, he stood there staring off into space as the sound of training pumps were heard coming towards him,  
On the other side of the door Kimberly gasped out in the parking lot sat four people she had thought she would never see again, smiling the four friend pointed round the corner, following their direction Kimberly turned the corner, and walked straight into Tommy's pale figure  
"Tommy!" kimberly gasped  
"….hello kimberly!" tommy gulped timidly  
"you got my letter?" she asked, Tommy nodded  
"then why aren't you shouting at me?" kimberly asked, Tommy smiled timidly stroking back her hair from her face, just the feel of her skin made his heart go crazy  
"because I can't be mad at you Kimberly, even if I wanted to be, which I don't!" he replied, Kimberly almost fainted  
"but i… I hurt you!"  
"you made me realize that I loved you more than my own life! Why should I hate you for that?" Tommy asked  
"really?" kimberly exclaimed, leaning forwards tommy passionately kissed kimberly   
"that answer your question?" Jason said from behind them,   
  
Kimberly turned to see her four friends converging on them  
"what is this?" coach schmit asked coming outside  
"this is my resignation! There are more important things than gymnastics!" kimberly replied stepping infront of her friends  
"kimberly!" coach schmit exclaimed  
"come on guys! I'll get my stuff!" kimberly said before walking away towards the dorms, Trini followed knowing the guys weren't allowed inside, as they stood there zack and billy both congratulated tommy  
"you didn't freeze up!" zack cheered  
"couldn't could I, I was too scared!" tommy replied  
"most guys would have reacted the other way" Jason agreed, as the girl reappaeared at the door Kimberly was dressed in a pink tracksuit , walking up to tommy she kissed him  
"come on guys, lets go home!" trini said, Jason stopped her, turning to kimberly who was now arm in arm with tommy he smiled  
"guess what kim! We're back in action!" Zack said as Jason passed kimberly her old coin, yet again kimberly felt like fainting, climbing into the car Jason and the remaining friends began chatting to each other about what had just happened  
"we travel in style!" kimberly said before hitting her returned communicator  
"we sure do fly girl!" tommy said as they appeared outside the surf spot  
"Kimberly may I be the first to welcome you back to angel grove!" tommy said kissing her hand, Kimberly smiled before standing on her tip toes and kissing her boyfriends straight on the lips.  



End file.
